Open My Eyes
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Lily Yagami is against Kira, and she doesn't know who this just happens to be... Nor does she know who the infamous L is, or how he is lurking in the shadows...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Angel here! I'm starting a Death Note story, and I'd like it to focus around the main character I've created, Lily Yagami, and some others that you'd create! If you readers don't want to, then that's fine too. I just thought it'd be so cute if you guys would do that. It would benefit the storyline so well. It'd make it more interesting. So, if any of you are interested, here is what I'd like for your character: Name, age, relationships (enemies, allies, love interest but that one is optional. I find that some people oppose this one at times), side, meaning if you are a Kira worshiper or not, and some background info. And before I forget, L is the love interest of Lily, and as the story goes on, you'll see why. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Here's chapter one!

*Lily's POV*

"Dad, you home yet? Hey, Light or mom? Not even Sayu?" I rounded the corner, finally confirming that I was alone. That wasn't really a good thing either.

I picked up my red electric guitar, and grasped the neck tightly. I hated being alone. That was one of my biggest fears, and I wasn't afraid to admit it inside my mind. On the outside, people thought I was cool, and collected. Though, inside, I was screaming.

On this chilly Saturday morning, I was home, while my mother and my sister were doing errands. My father was working on some super-secret police job, and my twin brother was out. I never really knew where he went most of the time. He was beginning to become some sort of mysterious human being. More like how he should be.

My brother wanted to be a police officer someday, more like someday soon. Entrance exams were soon, and the law blood ran in the family. I thought of it as a hobby, not as a career.

There had been a murderer that they had called Kira, and I detested him, or her. Ever since this person started killing, my father had been stressed, and oddly enough, it had me the same way. I had sided with a man known infamously as L. He never showed his face, but he had his mind set on capturing Kira. I admired him for that.

When Kira started his carnages, it sparked memories about my time spent at an orphanage in Britain. It was a rough start but… not so bad later on. I made some friends later. I always wondered about my real family, and I did find them eventually but I was never the same…

I started playing an original tune on my guitar, watching the scenery from my window. It was all so beautiful. The Japanese scenery always overwhelmed me. I was so stuck on the climate of England still.

The brunette brother of mine stepped through the door, heading for his room already. It's what he did every day.

"Hi, Light," I greeted with the most friendly smile I could muster up.

He turned to me while unlocking his door single-handedly. "Lily. How was your day?"

"Fine," I managed to mumble. I continued to strum my guitar without its amp. I wasn't even trying anymore. I thought I'd go study. AFTER I watched Light disappear into his dark room, in which he did all the time.

I trudged to my bedroom, and started to study for entrance exams. I needed to score high to get into a respectable university. It was for me, and for my family.

I got distracted before I could start studying. Nothing about L came up on the internet. Everything was unrelated, or too vague. Nothing was personal, and I wanted to know some things about the person I admired greatly. I also had some suspicions that my father was working under him. Maybe I could get close to him that way. I mean, I was interested in his line of work. I could do that.

I shut down my laptop, and started studying. I found it to be fairly simple. I didn't think I needed to study that much. It was standard knowledge on my part.

My mother and Sayu had gotten home without me knowing. Sayu was my younger sister, and so adorable. She had so much potential, but could be a bit annoying. That's what sisters were for!

I helped with the groceries as I was told, and then returned to my bedroom. I strummed my guitar, and started humming to myself. No one really could hear me when I did so. And I was glad for that. I liked to keep things to myself.

A knock came to my door, and the melodious sound from my lips ceased right away. "C-Come in, please," I commanded."

The door opened, and Light walked in. "Mom wanted me to get you for dinner."

I rose to my feet, and put down my guitar. "Sure." I went to the dining table. Today was a regular day in the Yagami household, even though my father wasn't home, that's what a regular day was here.

A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter guys! I am so short on time. I hope I get reviews and at least some characters from you readers! Maybe there'll be some longer chapters and flashbacks ;D I look forward to some of the things I get… maybe! Fingers crossed! Love you all!

Angel


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HI! So, I got one OC that I do not own, nor do I own Death Note, but I wish I did. Oh, do I wish. :D Anyway, chapter two will be placed during the To-Oh university era and when L is watching the Yagami family along with the other family Raye Penber was investigating. So, L has just revealed himself to Light. A bit about Lily's past will be revealed, but not fully. I will keep you in suspense! Here is chapter two!

*Lily's POV*

"I KNEW I'd get a single point lower than Light on the damn entrance exam! It was SO stupid of me to stop studying a night before the exam! I'm such a moron," I chastised myself for the second day straight.

I glanced at my wrist watch, and sighed. Work in about twenty minutes. Ugh. I wasn't up for arguments with Kyra today. I just wanted to go to the café and get done with it. I wanted to go home. Of course, dad wouldn't be home. I was almost positive he was working under L now. Everything was clear.

The student known as Hideki Ryuuga was walking down the stairs with Light, his back hunched over. He looked so oddly familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. Though, my thin, feminine fingers found the locket that was tucked in my shirt. It was my only memory-keeper from Britain. Why had this stranger made me grab this key to my past? It sparked peculiar speculations within my mind.

I bolted up to Light, slipping the adornment back into my shirt. "Hey, Light, do me a favor. Tell mom I won't be home for dinner tonight. I'm working an extra shift at the café so I'll be running late."

"Sure," He hesitated for a moment, and looked at his baggy-eyed companion who wasn't too bad looking. "This is Ryuuga. He's in some of your classes, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied."

"I've heard so much about you, Lily Yagami, is it not?" He confirmed in his deep voice.

"Yes, that's my name." I started to feel sort of self-conscious. I also felt safe. As if I knew him from somewhere. I shrugged it off, and pranced to the café.

My uniform consisted of a black skirt, a white top, and an apron. Nothing simpler than an outfit like that. I couldn't quite complain.

The loner herself was here early and already taking customers. I'm still shocked she had her job though. The Japanese task force accused her of being Kira already once before. And on top of her clumsiness, I mean it speaks for itself right there.

I couldn't help but think how stressed dad had been about the whole Kira case. It had still been dragging on and even Light was a suspect. That took a toll on the whole family. We'd never thought that someone as sweet and innocent as Light could be murdering criminals as harshly as Kira does. But L will bring him to justice. I'm sure of it.

"Are you going to waitress on the rest of the customers, of stand around and stare into space?" Kyra asked me.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'll get to it when I'm good and ready." I thought logically about it for a moment. "I'm good and ready!" I needed a promotion pretty badly. I knew police work was where them money was at these days with the Kira case, but music was one of my passions. I wouldn't give up.

I watched Kyra stumble around the whole coffee shop in her clumsy way. This was the highlight of my workday, but something else made this day even more exciting. Light came in with his friend Ryuuga, just like yesterday. I told Kyra she could serve them their beverages, and I'd take their main course. We worked things out that way only with a bit of bickering. Of course, we did get some glaring from our manager. Glaring that was quite worth it.

Kyra handed them one menu each and waited a few moments before asking sweetly, "Have you two decided what beverage to order?"

Light dropped the list of options on the table and gazed back at Kyra. "I'll have some tea, please."

Ryuuga was carrying his menu in an odd style, as if being overly careful. He let it slide down to the table before answering. "I'll have some coffee. With extra sugar cubes." He licked his lips precisely.

Kyra raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Okay…"

I pulled her to the sided as she walked by. "He did the same thing to me yesterday. He puts, like, ten sugar cubes in his coffee and then has strawberry shortcake to accompany his majorly sweet coffee." I tapped my lip. "I don't get it. How the hell is he consuming all this sugar, and staying underweight? How is he doing it?"

Kyra inched away a bit. "I think you're spending too much time at home. This is a perfect stranger. It's kind of creepy."

Creepy? That is impossible! It's in my blood to interrogate every odd thing I encounter! It's in my nature! I'm naturally interrogational.

I pouted, and returned to my waitressing. I couldn't stand that comment, but I guess I'd have to deal.

On my way home, I walked with Kyra. I stopped at home, and my mother gave me fresh clothes to being to my father at the station. This was my opportunity to meet L! I was more excited than anything else!

Kyra scoffed slightly behind me. "So, why are you doing this again?"

"For my dad and for me. Why else?"

"There could be other reasons," she said simply.

I rolled my eyes, not understanding the logic. More importantly, I wanted to meet L. It was my dream. Ever since case had arisen, I hated Kira. His contemptible nature had me almost angry at the world. But then L came alone. I knew then and there that there was justice present in the form of a human being. Although he never has shown is face, I'm determined to get him to meet me.

Kyra and I walked into the hotel my father was staying at, and we told the women at the desk the room. I meant to stay discreet about it. It was my purpose.

"You come with me, Kyra. I'm not going to do this alone, of course," I said with a smug smile.

"Fine, but I WON'T be arrested on your behalf." Her voice with clear, and her tone was serious. She meant business.

We took the elevator up to the floor we needed and as we expected, the door was locked.

I had Kyra knock on the door. No answer came so I did what I saw in movies. I kicked it down. All the men in the room, especially my father, looked at me with confused, bewildered eyes.

"Hi, dad. I have the extra set of clothes mom sent for you."

One of the other detectives known as Matsuda took one look at Kyra and said, "Isn't that one of the Kira suspects?"

I shook my head, looking at Kyra's slightly distressed expression. "No, I'm afraid you're mistaken. She's just a friend of mine." I'm glad lying was one of my talents. Back at that orphanage in England where I stayed, many of my friends were masters of lying. I stayed for years until my family found me. I guess I picked up some of it.

I handed my father the clothes and poked my head around. I was looking, but I saw… Ryuuga? No sign of L. I was greatly disappointed. It was NOT my best moment since I was turning red as a cherry.

Ironically enough, he was eating a cherry at the moment, and he knotted the stem in his mouth. "Mr. Yagami, please usher your daughter out, and don't let this happen again."

My father nodded, as sweat dripped down his chin. "Yes, Ryuzaki. I won't let it happen again.

Ryuzaki? I was confused. Did Ryuuga have more than one identity? Or was that a nickname? No one got so nervous and flustered at a nickname though.

My father escorted Kyra and I out of the room, and glared at me until I broke. "You know how much I admire L.

"Well, you got what you wanted, that's for sure…"

"What do mean, Mr. Yagami?" Kyra asked in her polite voice.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Now I deserve an explanation, daddy."

"You are already ninety percent there, so here is the rest," he breathed in heavily. "Ryuzaki IS L."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi my readers! I love all the OCs lately! They all help the story strive. I can't guarantee they will all appear right away, since they need to have their own place. I PROMISE to get them all in though. Oh, and as far as a friend of mine's character is concerned we have shrunk her age to seventeen. Angel Fiamma is said to be twenty one but we compromised, and changed a few things, just in case she comes in this chapter. Now, here is chapter three!

*Lily's POV*

"Ryuzaki IS L." My father's words echoed in my mind. It almost felt unbelievable. I mean, Kyra was standing here, so this couldn't be a dream. But this really wasn't real, was it?

"So this is the man who has been suspecting me to be Kira the entire time?" Kyra questioned quietly, looking through a slight crack in the door at the hunched over pale man.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Dad answered. "We don't have enough evidence to arrest you, but suspicious behavior is one of the reasons Raye Penber was investigating our families." He pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "We're only following L's orders. He's solved so many cases, so I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

He WAS right, but the man in there, the insomniac with dark, prominent bags under his eyes didn't look like he'd be my hero. He didn't appear to be my knight in shining armor. He was nothing like the REAL pop star Hideki Ryuuga. It was a true disappointment.

"That may be," I interjected. "But this time, he's wrong. There's NO way Light would be guilty. He's too sweet to everyone. AND on top of that, he's Mr. Popularity. I mean, how could you suspect someone so clean?"

"Kira had access to police files. L believes firmly that Kira can either be one of two people. But then the Second Kira came up. There's one suspect for that. L knows what he's doing. You girls need to trust him, and the entire task force."

"Trust him when I'm a suspect? No thank you! And besides that, look at him, and his baggy jeans, and messy hair."

"So?" I initiated. I was started to believe that this man WAS L. His true genius lied on the inside. Maybe his languid appearance had people miscalculating his true power. Maybe this was why he'd looked this way. "Brilliance is an inner quality. It doesn't matter what your appearance may be. You could be Light for example. Straight A student, but still be popular with the ladies. It's that simple."

"Precisely," A voice said from the door. It turned out to be this "L" person whom I wasn't quite sure about yet. He had pushed the door open slightly with his toes. And I assume he was listening in to the conversation prior to that.

I still couldn't put my finger on it! He looked so familiar. Damn memories of Britain were so cloudy vague, and I couldn't afford that right now! I had to think of the friends I had, and even the enemies. It was valuable information.

"I believe you, Kyra, ARE Kira because I've had you, as well as the Yagami family on surveillance for quite some time now." He nibbled on his thumb for a moment before continuing. "Since we cannot see you when you aren't home, we cannot rule you out as a suspect."

Kyra turned red right away. "H-How many cameras were there, and where were they in my house?"  
>He didn't hesitate to answer. "Let's just say over sixty-four in your bedroom alone. And I would say I had my team put cameras in every room of your house, so we've been watching you around every corner," he elucidated.<p>

"I bet Kyra and I were thinking the same thing. What a frickin' pervert! He even implanted cameras in the bathroom! Kyra even came over my house and showered and I came over her house and showered! He REALLY saw things he wanted to see, didn't he?

He downgraded my respect for him. I guess I liked the entity of L, judging by the justice aspect, more than the person. I can't believe it!

"I've realized that planting around cameras during your everyday life isn't enough. I'll continue to monitor you that way though until I put my next plan into action though."

Kyra and I stormed off without saying a word. We walked on a tiny side road, silent for a while.

"I feel utterly mortified right now! Now, every time I go to do something, I'm going to feel self-conscious!"

"Tell me about it. I'm sure the whole task force is watching, especially L, and your father," Kyra agreed.

"I don't know how much longer they'll be watching. But ironically, in some cases, I want L to. I want to see him again." Kyra gave me an unconventional stare. "No, no. Let me explain. I want to work under him. I need to prove myself worthy in order to get a job like that on the task force. L obviously won't let me in without a fight." This L character was still recognizable to me. His eyes were what sparked something within me. Though, the name was like nothing I'd ever heard. It had only been a letter and that couldn't be possible. Maybe it was only an alias so he could cover himself up from Kira. As dad's been saying to us to keep us safe, Kira needs a name and a face. For him, they only have a face. That's what he used to say anyway.

The Second Kira only needed a face, and only a face. I mean, he went to To-Oh, and risked his life that way. Why? He never knew when Kira would kill, or where either of them was. Why was he risking his life? What did he have planned? I mean, he WAS the world's greatest detective.

"How do YOU think Kira kills people?" I turned towards Kyra, a suspect to this ongoing case.  
>"Why are you asking me? She snapped.<p>

"Well, I'd just like someone else's theory." At that point, we walked into my house, taking our shoes off, going into my room.

"Well, he or she seems to do it discreetly. That's what I pull out of it."

"That's it, right there. They must have cohorts, or some killing mechanism," I logged onto my computer, and opened my Skype. There was a girl, Angel. To put it bluntly, she was an American. We'd been speaking over Wi-Fi chatting, and I'd found out some information about her. We'd become close, but I believe too close.

"Angel, are you there?"  
>"Yes! I have something to tell you," the blonde gushed. "I'm coming to Japan! I got hired by the government as a professional hacker."<p>

"Wait, so you are coming here? When are you?" Kyra asked over my shoulder.

"In about two days. Its last minute, but a stranger named L hired me. Don't know who he is, but it's a job. I even get to play all the video games I want!" I saw her icy blue eyes lighten and her smile become bigger.

"Lily! Kyra! Dinner time!" My mother called.

I said good-bye to Angel and Kyra and I went down for dinner. I was hungry, and kind of jealous. Angel got the job before me. I couldn't believe that the oblivious blonde got the job with L before I had. Oh, the irony.

*L's POV*

"Hm… So Angel knows Lily personally. That is something I never would have guessed." I popped a strawberry in my mouth. I was keeping the relationship between Lily and me a secret for now. She hadn't realized, so I'd let her live normally. Maybe I'd hire her to get closer to her, but that's just a theory. Not any type of plan to be set into motion yet.

Aside from Angel, and Lily, the Kira suspect Kyra is quite the character. She acts like the normal teenager, working, going home and spending quality time with friends. Nothing too unusual about that. I just have a strange feeling about her. I'd suspect her for a while.

Suddenly, I was getting a video call. It was from Angel.

"Watari, please get me something more to sustain my hunger please."

The grayed man nodded, walking into a separate room.

I answered the call, putting up my symbol, which was the letter L in Cloister Black typeface. I distorted my voice, and answered the call. "Yes, Angel?"

"Hi, L! When am I really supposed to be at your HQ?"

I dropped some sugar cubes into my coffee. "In two days at 1:30. You'll be working on the Kira case with me as a hacker. I'll need you to put a few more cameras in the Yagami house. Can you do that?"  
>"That's Lily's house! Sure I can do that!" She squealed. "I've to go now. I just needed that information. Thanks Mr. Boss." She ended the call. Now I knew I might just have hired a handy hacker.<p>

A/N: Okay! If I had more time, Kyra's POV would have been in this chapter. It'll be in the next. The other two characters I have to introduce WILL be in the next chapter. They'll fit so perfectly. See you all next time! Reviews and characters are still appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, readers! I have an announcement to make! I officially have a co-author. Seqka711 is the one assisting me. This POV by Kyra that you will see now is her work. You will see much more. I hope you all like our collaboration! Chapter four, here it is!

*Kyra's POV*

Sixty-four cameras, sixty-four cameras, SIXTY-FOUR CAMERAS!

"Oh my dear lord!"

My mom came in running, worried, after hearing the noise, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Oh no. I can't tell her about the cameras…

"I, uh, hurt me foot. Yeah, umm, owwww. the pain. Owwwch. I'm in so much pain." Got to get to my room quickly.

My mom looked very confused. "She sure is moving quickly for someone who's hurt her foot…"

Ah, my room. There are cameras in here too. Crap. Just got to draw or read or something. Got to get my mind off it, draw anime, or something, if it weren't for Kira or L, this wouldn't be happening!

Wait a minute, time to show L exactly what I think of him. I guess these cameras ARE good for one thing!

Meanwhile at L's…

"Is she really doing that…?" Mr. Yagami was very baffled at Kyra's weird smirking. "Hey, Ryuuzaki, come look at this."

Just as Kyra was facing the camera, she yelled, "Suck on this, L! Stop spying on me, you pervert!" And flipped him off, quite literally, sticking her middle finger up at him. Then the phone in her bedroom rang.

*Kyra's POV*

"Who's calling?" She picked up the phone and heard a muffled voice.

"This is L. Sorry, but I have raised the likelihood of you being Kira by one percent." Then he hung up.

…

"If there weren't so many cameras around, I would swear SO loudly!"

*Lily's POV*

Work. Blah. It's never what a girl wants to be doing on a Friday night. It's six o'clock, dark out, and now I had to walk home. Great. That was another thing to add to my list of cons. Sucks majorly. That's all I can say.

I watched as Kyra was called into our manager's office. It must've been big because everyone was in there. The supervisor, AND the boss. What could be going on?

I took off my apron, and folded it over my arms. I tiptoed, and listened in on the conversation, looking through the small crack in the door.

"Miss Kitamura, was it not?"

"Yes, it is."

The manager cleared his throat. "You are aware of the murder Kira, yes?"

"Yes," she responded clearly.

"There has been some evidence that you are clearly the first Kira, committing all of the crimes. So, I'm afraid that we must let you go." The manager said without much empathy.

Without thinking, I barged into the room; feeling like this was an act of injustice. This was nothing but an accusation! Kyra was never proven guilty yet! This was a bunch of B.S.!

"Mr. Manager, sir, you have no right to fire Kyra. She is in no way at all that monster Kira! I know her. You CAN'T fire her."

He stood to his feet. "If that's the case…"

"I am officially more of an idiot then I thought I was! I got us both fired!"

Kyra and I were walking down a dimly lit road, stripped of our aprons and nametags. We felt like jobless scum on the side of the road. It was disgraceful. It was hard enough getting a job the first time! Now we had to do it again!

"Don't worry about it. It's not COMPLETELY your fault. Kira and L have something to do with it as well," Kyra confirmed.

We stopped at a corner, waiting for the cars to make their way across the busy road. One stopped on the corner. I guess it was a bad place to stand.

The person in the car rolled down the window. I noticed it as Matsuda, one of my father's co-workers. Had he just seen me, or had Kyra's presence alerted him?

"Lily? Kyra? I-I'll need to ask you two to step into the car…"

Kyra got into the car without hesitation. I had to follow. I couldn't let her get kidnapped on her own! Not that this was the case!

Matsuda drove us back to the hotel with L. He had Mogi, a short-haired serious task force agent arrest Kyra and confine her.

"Hey! This time I REALLY am being kidnapped!"

"Hey! L, what hell is the meaning of this?" I hollered, approaching him, watching Mogi on the camera with Kyra, taking her to her cell.

"I'm restraining her. I suspect she's Kira." He placed his thumb on his lip. "Now I need sufficient evidence to arrest Light Yagami."

"L, I hate to disagree with Justice, but this is ALL wrong! Kyra is innocent until proven guilty!"

Angel, in full person, walked into the room with a piece of cake. "Oh, hi, Lily!" She gave me a tight, affectionate, AMERICAN hug. I was full Japanese, and I hated being touched. It was something she'd do.

"Hi, Angel. Nice to see you in person…" I paused, and turned back to L. "Now, release Kyra, and you won't have an atomic bomb on your hands!"  
>"I'd rather have an atomic bomb, then give up a vital suspect, thank you very much," L countered, stacking sugar cubes on his desk.<p>

I groaned. I wanted to convince him to let her go. It'd be hard since his mind was so made up. Oh, L. It was the only time I wished you were a bit more gullible.

Light appeared in the doorway, and dad turned towards him. "Light?"

"Dad. I'd like to be detained as well as the other suspect. I want to prove my innocence." My brother looked more serious than I'd ever seen him. Why? He WAS innocent, but maybe he wanted to prove it to L.

L had Aizawa take Light to the cell. He was handcuffed as well. Dad requested to be detained as well. He had different specifications though. He could talk to his family through his phone. I felt obligated to stand by them as well, but before I could speak up, L beat me to it.

"Lily, come sit by me for a moment. I have a question to ask of you."

I stumbled over to him awkwardly. "Y-Yes, L?"  
>"Please, call me Ryuuzaki from now on for safety reasons." He sipped his coffee. "It's clear you're anti-Kira, and I know I cannot ultimately clear you as a suspect as Kira, but if it's all right with your father, would you be willing to join the task force working under me?"<p>

Everything was occurring so fast! I was getting everything I'd ever wanted in a moment! I was flabbergasted. "I-I guess I could. I mean, I could watch the detainees for any suspicious behavior, not that I believe I'll see any."

He looked at me with his dark eyes. "I'm sure you'll see something worth it. I've heard the way you've contemplated things through the wire taps. What I've seen has been quite impressive."

"Uh, thanks."  
>He tapped the button to turn on the microphone. "How do you feel about that, Mr. Yagami? I see untapped potential in your daughter."<p>

My father looked up. "Join the task force? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then if she wants to join, it's her choice."

I grabbed the microphone by the neck "Thank you dad! You just made my day!"

I couldn't be any happier.

*L's POV*

Lily had a giant smile on her face from my offer. It was taking me back so many years. She always had a tender smile on her face, and a light blush. I'd never expected that she'd be dragged into the Kira case because of a family member. I thought that we'd never meet again. It was a four percent chance. Fate must have brought us together, if you believe in that sort of thing.

She was sitting in front on the screen watching Kyra.

"I'm telling you, L, you've got this all wrong! I already specified hoe I feel about you! I could show you again!"

I sighed. Her vulgar moment was still drilled into my head. Who knows how many of those she might have while detained. I wasn't looking forward to watching her the entire time. That is why Lily and I would do it together. We would rid the world of Kira together.

I turned my attention to my coffee when Light just started screaming about how he wasn't Kira. He wasn't caring too much about it before. What sparked interest in denying it now?

"He just said 'get rid of it' at the end. I'm not too sure," Lily said. "It pertained to what he was saying but it's just peculiar."

We'll watch him on surveillance now. Him and Kyra very closely.

Nothing will get past me. Not the slightest detail…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi readers! This chapter is going to be full of some flashbacks, hence the italics. Angel's and Hoshi's as well as some others. Reviews are still accepted, and actually requested! My co-author and I are still writing this together, and she is writing Angel's POV and Kyra's POV for this chapter. Death Note is not owned by us. Kyra is her OC and Lily is mine. Here is chapter five!

*Angel's POV*

I kinda miss bruther BB already. I wonder if he's here, in the shadows, like he always is. Like my first few days of school. Like my first date. Like he was on the plane ride only a few hours ago.

_I'm starting to feel sick already. POP there goes my ears. Finally! Now that they're popped, I can play my D.S.! Say hello to 3D Legend of Zelda! I'll pwn you Ganondorf! _

_ "Haven't you beaten Ocarina or Time a million times already? Hello? Earth to Angel. I'm talking here."_

_ "Oh, hi bruthar! I'm going to call you bruthar since we're going to Japan." _

_ "Hi, to you too, Angel, although I've been here the whole ride, and it's BROTHER, not bruthar. Try to do better with your Japanese. Back to the question, haven't you beaten Ocarina of Time a million times already?"_

_ I sighed. __Bruthar __BB will never understand. "Not on 3D master quest."_

_ "The same storyline, I thought the only difference between 3D and the original was that Zora chick had a dress on." _

_ "And the fact that every piece of the awesomeness is in 3D! If only they would make Majora's Mask in 3D! That would be perfect!"_

_ Bruther BB sweat dropped. He can be such an idiot sometimes. I think he's speaking. Maybe not…_

_ "Earth to Angel! You realize L can't know I'm here, right? He can't even know you know I exist."_

_ "Huh? Oh yeah, you don't exist. If L asks who you are I say I don't know and look away. Blah blah blah. Don't worry. I get it-yawn- completely. You can count on me!"_

_ Brother didn't look like I could keep it a secret. Someone doesn't trust me, so they?_

*Hoshi's POV*

_"You mean I'll be the new Kira…? This notebook of death is mine?" A feminine voice was speaking very quietly, near flabbergasted at the power she had._

_ "It's not yours yet, but in a few days, it will be. In exchange for this power, the real Kira would like you to look into the police and try to fund the real Kira within the suspects and investigators. They would also like you to 'punish' other criminals. Once you find the real Kira, let them touch the notebook. When this happens, you will be high up on the chain, near Kira when this 'new world' dream comes true."_

_ She gasped. "You don't sound very supportive of this dream. I guess you were paid to deliver this message to me. I will do what Kira asks, but why do I need to search for him?"_

_ "Something about 'going to make my memories disappear so I don't admit I'm Kira' or something like that." The demonic voice chuckled. "Guess we're going to be best buddies for a while. Hope you can house a God of Death."_

_ "I can't guarantee I'll be the NICEST host, but you'll be stuck with me for a long while, because guaranteed I will kill Kira and make his power my own. I just need to obey him long enough to learn his name and face, right?_

_ "Well, it could just be a face… Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk…" _

*Kyra's POV*

In a jail in the Kanto area of Japan…

"Oh God, sleeping with your hands handcuffed behind your back is so hard! Can't I just have house arrest L? You can't have proof against me, since I didn't do it!"

The buzzer went off for the 100th time in the little while I'd been there.

"Good morning to you too, Kyra. And nom you may not have house arrest." L's voice was muffled as usual.

"Can I at least talk to Lily then? Pretty please, with fifty trillion sugars cubed coffee on top?" This was a normal morning with me. Wake up, complain, ask L for something I probably won't get, insult him with a sarcastic comment, and then talk to Lily. It was practically a routine.

"Lily here, nice comment. I'm sure it hit L real hard. He's crying in the bathroom."

"Well, sorry I can't actually hit L real hard and send him crying to the bathroom for real, seeing how I'm locked up."

If you hit Ryuu- I mean L, that hard, you'd get arrested." Lily sounded very smug. It was like the days at the café we, you know, got fired.

"Hello? Sort of already am. And I already know Ryuuzaki is his nickname I only call him L out of a habit."

"Oh, well, is there anything special I can get you for breakfast? I already feel terrible with you locked up. The least I can do is get you something decent to eat."

Kyra smiled like it was Christmas, Halloween, and an anime convention combined. "Lily! You're a life saver! Can I have eggs with some chocolate on the side?"

"Ryuuzaki, I'm giving Lily some eggs and chocolate and you're not stopping me I'm getting something for Light as well."

"Very well, but you're watching them eat. Get something for your father as well. He isn't a suspect after all."

All Kyra could think about was what brand of chocolate her BFF risked her BFF risked her dream job to get for her.

And Light of course.

*Light's POV*

The concrete on the jail cell floor was chilly, and I really couldn't pull myself up. I hadn't eaten anything in a few days. I had been rebelling. I KNEW I wasn't Kira. I was innocent. Why had L continued to suspect me? The killings had stopped, yes, but that met nothing.

Beautiful scents of food filled the air in the usually stingy smelling jail. I could smell breads, and especially the heavy scent of eggs filled the air. My stomach just started going crazy. It just growled the entire time the food was in there.

"Light, I have some breakfast for you! I hope you like some eggs and toast," Lily chirped melodically.

"Anything right now sounds satisfying," I said, my face away from her.

"Okay. I'll make your plate."

The clanking of silverware and dishes filled the quiet air of the prison, along with the faintness of Lily's breathing. She brought me my plate, and I lifted myself up with every ounce of strength I had left.

"Okay, hold still. I don't want to be responsible for breaking your wrists." She took a hammer from her bag, and started slamming the chain in between the two wrist-holders. I kept wincing. I thought she was GOING to break my wrist.

"Oh, Light. You're free." I've got an extra pair of cuffs for when you're done."

"Double the cuffs then?"

"Kind of."

I started to eat my meal. It was still hot, and quite enjoyable. She was the sister who would back me up through this entire case. She would prove me innocent.

*Lily's POV*

After bringing food to Light, I brought Kyra's food to her, breaking her cuffs. She seemed to be the hungriest of all.

"Kyra, I shall prove you innocent. L's not thinking right. He's only taking precautions." I grabbed my locket.

"Obviously! He's not going to get anywhere if he keeps this up!"

She was right. Ryuuzaki was being TOO careful. These safety measures were taking lives more then saving them. He needed to make up his mind.

"Anyway, he can see AND hear what we're talking about, so I don't want to be fired from quite possibly the best job in the world." I stood to my feet and stretched.

"So you're leaving?"

"Sadly. And besides, I have to bring dad some breakfast." I re-handcuffed Kyra, shut her cell, and trotted to dad's cell. We chatted about the case as I did the same routine for him.

He was graying quickly. It made my heart break. The case was doing all this to him. It was so sad.

I returned back to the hotel room with L, and slumped in my chair. This job could also be depressing, as I soon found out.

*L's POV*

I glanced over at Lily, who suddenly looked depressed. She was looking at the screen, at her brother, and Kyra. Her brown eyes held an agonizing quality, but her cheeks still held that same familiar blush. The warm blush of a warm, proverbial friend.

Her slightly wavy, waist long hair was unkempt from a long night of work, and her bangs hung in her face. She had Light's face, and reminded me a lot of him, except her features had their own feminine touches. Definitely NOT exactly Light.

"Lily, I'm going to ask you to unlock their cuffs next time you decide to deliver meals." I sipped my coffee, popping another sugar cube in there.

"But I like breaking things," she said, glancing at me with her innocent eyes.

If I didn't know better, she'd be Kira. She just respects me too much…

I sighed. "Please just follow orders. I know what I'm talking about."

"You think you know," she mumbled.

"I'm back from installing kameras in Lily's howse… I mean…"

"More cameras? Ryuuzaki, are you serious?" The warm, tender blush that once made her look angelic was now replaced an angry blush.

"It's only for safety measures. For when you go home."

She groaned. " I don't like all the cameras. You know it, Ryuuzaki."

Before I could retaliate, Matsuda came running into the room. "Ryuuzaki! Inmates are being killed again!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi readers! This is chapter six! My co-author and I are still trying to work out the entire thing. I hope you all still read and review! Please! Chapter six is here!

Regular POV

"Hewlo Lily!" Angel gave her another big hug, much to her friend's dismay, "Let's go shupping! I wunna goJapan shupping!" The mistakes in her Japanese were almost funny, Lily wondered if she learned by copying subbed anime or something.

"I'll go SHOPPING but I don't know if I want to go shupping." Angel looked very hurt,

"Donut make fon of my Japanese!" She brightened up though when she realized she'd get to go shopping in Japan with her new friend, "Lit's go Lily!"

At the Akiabara, (I'm pretty sure that's the name of that mall anyway,)

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed in English this time, "It's better than the stores back home!"

She quickly went back to speaking her terrible Japanese, "Wot's this one say, Lily, I haevn't matersed reading in Japanese yet."

If you listened closely you could hear something about not mastering speaking yet either, "It says, "Chocolate and Ice cream store." Oh, we should stop here; I want to get Kyra some chocolate like I promised. Last time I couldn't get any good stuff."

"Hay, Lily, are yuo glad about Inmetes being killed agein…? It mieght prove Kyra ond Light innocent, bot…"

Lily's POV

There it was. The question I had been asking myself this whole time. I was almost in tears of joy when I heard Kira was killing again, because then it meant the people I knew were innocent. But now more lives are being taken. Is it wrong to feel that way?

Angel must've read the mood because she spoke in the best Japanese I'd seen her do, yet.

"Don't worry; it's not wrung to feel that way. You can be happi when happi and sad when sad."

"Thanks, Angel. All this police work has made me into a bit of a black and white person, instead of gray. I'm glad you're here."

Regular POV, in the jail.

"Hi L, I'm so- oof, oh no! Help! Lily! I tripped and with my handcuffs I can't get up! Help me!"

"Lily here, I can't believe you did that AGAIN. It's like the 10th time this week, and the 50th time this whole lock up!"

"It has not been 50 times! Just get down here and help me! The more I talk the more I breathe in jail floor!"

Lily ran down as fast as she could, down 5 flights of the stairs, completely forgetting about the elevator, in the rush to save her friend. Luckily she didn't have to worry about her brother and dad as much. Kyra's parents didn't know much about the arrest, so Lily was her only support in this place. And Light and Mr. Yagami were taking the arrest a lot better since they asked for it in the first place.

"I'm here Kyra!" But when she got to the cell, Kyra was sitting up, crossed legged, (well as best as she could sit crossed legged with her legs cuffed) grinning.

"You tricked me! You could get up the whole time!"

"Ya, I know. I sure have sunken to the catacombs of boredness, tricking you like that. How many days have I been here for?"

"About a month, I'd say."

"A month, huh? How's college been treating you, Miss. 99%?"

Lily thought long and hard about what to say, and settled on,

"I'm sure it's better than how you've been living, eh?"

"I thought 'eh' was a Canadian word."

"It is, but I asked my online friend what it's used for, and it's such a great word! It turns things into questions!"

"The fact that I find that information interesting goes to show just how bored I am in here."

"Oh ya, well I'll get you out of here as soon as possible!"

"I doubt that more every time I hear it."

"… well screw you, it's true! And you'll get out very soon. "

*L's POV*

Lily came back Kyra's cell shortly after she left. I suspected it was a prank. Actually, I knew. I heard everything through the wire taps, and saw everything through the cameras. I wasn't missing anything.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki," she greeted with a stressed smile.

I shoved a forkful of strawberry shortcake in my mouth. "Hello," I responded with a full mouth.

She grimaced. "Why? That is all I'll ask." She sat in her chair, grabbing the bridge of her nose, hunching over.

"You should really go get some rest. It isn't good for someone your age to miss a life component like that." I licked my fingers one by one.

"You do," she retaliated. "You're not even that much older than me. You're what, twenty-two?"

"Actually, that's not my age. I thought with these bags under my eyes, I'd look older than I am."

"Then how old ARE you L?

"That is information I can't have leaking out in case your brother IS Kira. I'm still not sure if you could be, in any way, tied to him." I stuck my thumb in my mouth.

"Huh. Kira has been killing people again, and yet you refuse to be wrong. Typical L for you, isn't it?"

She was right, once again. I hated to be wrong. I had a feeling that Light was putting on an act, but I had no evidence to prove it. I had no more reason to detain him anymore. I had the same suspicion with Kyra. I HAD to release her because I had no proof, no reason. I had no options.

I had my assistant, Watari; get me more sweets to keep my energy up. I was still scrutinizing the two inmates. No apprehensive behavior as of yet.

"Lily, when you were occupying Kyra's cell, did you notice anything out of order?"  
>"Of course not! Because she's not Kira! She's just being impatient! She wants out, and you're going to let her out," she ordered as if SHE was MY superior.<p>

I took the strawberry off the top of my cake, and said, "I'll give you this strawberry if you just stop talking." I handed her the strawberry, not allowing her to refuse it.

"Ryuuzaki! L! Whoever the hell you are! I don't want your food! I just want you to release my brother, and friend!"

I took the strawberry and shoved it in her mouth. Ah. Peace and quiet for however long it would be. This bothered me more than cell phones going off when I spoke. I did all I could to prevent it. So now I prevented her from talking. I needed to think of a plan, and at this rate, with her demanding, and nagging, I couldn't do so. But I sacrificed my strawberry. At least there'd always be more…

I had to think of a plan in a VERY short time… BEFORE she was done chewing…

"L! What the hell was that for?"

"I need to think…"

She finally left after groaning, and saying something about visiting Light. I shall devise my plan now… Full proof. The public would never know.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7! Woo! I've been writing for a week, and been getting ideas from my co-author, so I have to disclaim some of them, and Death Note itself. Please review when you get a chance! Enjoy!

*Light's POV*

I can't believe Ryuuzaki released me… It couldn't be THAT easy. I know he didn't trust me. He's not that simple of a person.

"I've no new suspects, Light. You're lucky I released you."

"Lucky? You released me because Kira was killing criminals while I was in jail. There was no way I could possibly be doing that while handcuffed," I struck back.

"You never rule out any possibilities."

"What about the other suspect, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda questioned.

Ryuuzaki went to sit down in his famous position ignoring him for a moment. He placed his thumb on his lip. "We'll analyze the deaths that have already occurred to come up with a feasible suspect. We'll have start from scratch once again."

"But criminals are still dying. It's the same pattern as before. Wouldn't that mean that it's the same exact person?" I queried.

He turned to glance at me. "The times and methods are different. They aren't only dying from heart attacks anymore. Kira is experimenting now."

"Wasn't Kira experimenting from the very beginning?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, but these are experimenting with different extermination methods. At first, they were all heart attacks. Now, they vary. We've seen suicides to car accidents and eve things that looked accidental. Of course, I've seen through them, and know that Kira was to blame."

"Kira is more dangerous now, isn't he?"

"Precisely," L agreed.

I know Ryuuzaki was the best detective in the world, but it was entertaining to watch all the steps he'd go through to bust Kira. This case would be up and back on track in no time.

*Angel's POV*

"Oh! I dyed!" I dropped my DS and fel to teh flor. Bruthar BB an me wer inside my nu Japanese apartment an I wuz doin the usual. Playin my video games and watching BB emitate the way L sat.

"Angel? Are you listening…?"

I think I herd BB's voice in my ears but Im not to sur…

"I think you died three consecutive times in a row," BB told me.

I didnt relly care. I wuz tired. Workin fer L is a lot of werk. He is a very demending boss. It's a lot of movin around wit him.

"Earth to Angel! Are you paying attention!" BB yelled through a rolled-up magazine.

"Oh! Srry bruthar! I wuz thinking about L! He stil doesnt kno I kno you."

"Good. It's good you haven't slipped up yet. He can NEVER know. Remember that, Angel."

"Okay, stranger." I said with a gwin.

Bruthar trid to help me wit my game, but it really wasn't much help. He wasn't much good.

Kyra's POV

How long has it been? It must've been over 5 weeks but I'm not really sure. Lily promised to get me out of here…

"Hey Kyra, You're free now!" Lily's voice speaking those words sounded as sweet as the best singers in the world coming together for a musical. It was melodious.

"Am I really?"

"Would I be cruel enough to play THAT trick on you? It's been 50 days and people are still being murdered. L had to let you go. He's talking to Light right now, so he's gonna meet us at my place later. Come on!" She unlocked the cuffs this time, thank god, and I followed her out to the streets of Japan. I had always hated being with other people, I'm a bit of loner in that way, but I had never been so happy to see all the people walking around, going about their daily lives. I had been in that cell WAY TOO LONG.

"Oh wow, it's great to be free. Is there anything to eat at your house?" My stomach was rumbling like crazy.

"Oh ya, lots of stuff. When we get there though, I'd like to discuss something with you." Well it would be the first time in a month and a half we talked without being watched by L. Those cameras in her house had to have been taken down by now, right? He didn't have any reason to watch Lily. And I doubt it would be easy to put in all those cameras on such short notice, with only Angel to help…

"It'll be nice to talk without cameras for once."

"Ya… it will, won't it Kyra?"

At the Yagami house

"Oh, how it feels good to sit on a couch… I will never take anything for granted, ever again!" I'm speaking the total truth right there! Oh, Lily's back!

"Here's some chocolate. It's the only junk in the house right now." Oh Lily! You really are a life saver!

"Thanks. So what was it you wanted to talk about?" She looked very apologetic and said

"I'm truly sorry for what I put you through, Kyra. It wasn't my intention. I hope I can make it up to you somehow…"

"It wasn't your fault in the least; it was Kira, and L's fault. You didn't have anything to do with my lock up." Why would she feel so guilty…? And why is she walking over here. And hugging me…? She whispered into my ear,

"But I did, because I am Kira."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the gap in updates, but I'm back! I'm bringing you chapter eight! I hope you all like it!

Lily's POV

I told her I was Kira… is she, crying…?

"How? How could you be Kira? It isn't possible! My best friend can't be a murderer! Miss. 99% is smarter than this!" She, she was crying her eyes out… God do I feel bad now, maybe I should just quit this- no! I have to see this through! For the sake of my goal! For what I believe in!

"Who's house am I gonna sleep at when I suddenly don't like my parents, again? Who am I gonna argue with? Whose shampoo will I fill with pink hair dye on April fool's day?" Wow, pink hair dye? That's the worst prank yet. But what am I supposed to do…? I can't just un-tell her I'm Kira! I need a miracle… or L, maybe. That might work…

Kyra spoke up, "Maybe I should just tell L your Kira!" Oh shit.

Regular POV

"I'll kill you before you get close to L." Lily was unsure of what to do next,

"At least I'd die knowing L was wrong! I could die knowing that I wasn't Kira!"

"Dead is dead! I know for a fact that you're an agnostic, Kyra! I know you don't believe in divine judgment. But look at me! Come join me in the making of a new dawn, a new earth with no crime. You can be a part of it!"

"Kira ruined my life, why would I join this new world?

"Because then you won't die here and now!"

"I don't want to die! But I also don't want Kira around anymore! Open your eyes, Kira is murder!"

"Kira is justice! Are you ready for your judgment?"

"Bring it B*tch!"

Ring Ring Ring

Lily spoke up, "Oh Thank God! I didn't know how long I could keep pulling shit out of my but anymore…"

Kyra looked very confused, very very confused. Lily picked up the phone and put it on speaker,

"Hello, this is L, beautiful acting Lily. Based on what's been seen here, I can do the same thing for you two that Light and I are doing. Please head over to task force as soon as possible." And he hung up.

"I am so confused…" Lily just laughed while explaining everything to her Best friend on the walk back to task force.

"So you aren't Kira? That was just a big test? But what's Light and Ryuuzaki doing that we'll be doing soon?"

"I don't know, Kyra, I don't know."

A little later,

"I have a feeling things are gonna get awkward between us…"

"It sort of already is." The two girls were handcuffed together, by about a 6 foot chain. Lily frowned, "Now whenever your klutzy ass trips, so does mine!"

"Oh, so your ass is klutzy too? Who knew? Oh wait, I did."

"You didn't just say that."

"What? Now you have bad hearing too? Are you getting old, Lily?"

"I'm still younger then you, old hag!"

"Yes, of course, now hopefully your looks get better with age."

Light broke up the fight, when everyone turned to Ryuuzaki and saw, what looked like satisfaction…?

"That was the first time I saw a cat fight ladies," he continued, "thank you for showing me."

Kyra whispered under her breath, "Weirdo."

And Lily whispered back, "Oh no you didn't."

*L's POV*

I still wasn't completely convinced that Light was clear. I just had a gut feeling that this teenage boy was Kira…

The wavy haired girl fought with her friend, and I knew that might be the death of me. The two couldn't stand being together for an hour without arguing. Twenty-four hours was going to be much more then they could handle.

I looked over the case several times, but finding a conclusion was becoming more difficult by the moment. Kira left me no options. No evidence left my king piece any places to move. That meant checkmate for Kira. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Ryuuzaki, is this REALLY necessary?" Kyra asked yanking on the chain.

"Yes. You must be in an agent's sight at all times. She must report to me if she notices any peculiar behavior," I answered, staring at my monitors.

"I guarantee you, L. You don't need to worry about anything. Kyra will be a good girl…" She snickered at her, and there lied the problem. The teasing and the child's play were unneeded. Good thing Light and I were mature enough to overlook those aspects.

I heard the two girls get into another cat fight, so they called it. That made my job a bit more amusing. I didn't have to sit there the entire time. I was having quite the good time.

"L! I don't want to do this!" I thought I'd hear Kyra complaining, but in contrast, I heard Lily. I was a bit surprised. I would've thought I'd be getting this entire lecture from Kyra that she wasn't Kira, and that she should be able to go home. The whole entire lecture that I really didn't want to hear. But she surprised me.

"You have to do this. It's part of your job as a Kira task force member." I twisted around towards her. "You did say you were willing to do anything for the job."

"This is taking it too far, mister!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, working at the café was too much time together for us. That was a few hours here and there. This is ALL day, every day! L, you're insanity is getting the better of you!" She accused.

"My insanity… I believe everyone is insane, so what is your excuse?"

She turned bright red, and opened her mouth. She looked like she was about to say something, but she suddenly she closed her mouth, and stomped off.

An interesting case with interesting tactics…

*Light's POV*

Ryuuzaki handcuffed himself to me… how come? Did he have zero trust in me?

My sister had calmed down from the commotion, but the tense aura had lingered in the room. We all weren't happy about the situation. It violated out personal space. It had never happened to any of us before.

"Im bak from removing teh rest of the kameras," The American girl Allison said, walking into the room.

We all made some sort of confirmation noise. We were too lazy, or not in the mood to fully answer her. Being handcuffed had you unmotivated apparently…

"Kyra! The chain won't go that far!" I could hear the two girls arguing… again. Is this what I'm going to deal with, along with Ryuuzaki's odd habits, and Matsuda's idiocy? I don't know if I can handle it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi, readers! Here is chapter nine I believe. Things are going quickly I believe. Time sure is going by quickly! So, here it is!

*L's POV*

According to Lily, and Kyra, the handcuffs were becoming a problem. The two were starting to form bags under their eyes. That didn't look too abnormal to me. It came with the job description.

"Kyra, the chain can go far, but not THAT far," Lily was being yanked as Kyra was heading quicker than Lily was. Maybe this type of constant bickering had to do with the gender factor…

Light, who was sitting next to me, briefly glanced at his sister. I was already becoming sick and tired of the squabbling. He lived with the girl before I even met her. And he had to put up with Kyra being over his house every day. Light dealt with double trouble. If he was Kira, why didn't he just kill them both? Kira doesn't feel, so why doesn't he hesitate?

I placed my thumb on my lip, and tried to get my thoughts together for a moment. The girls' arguing had me not only frustrated at the moment, but not able to extract much from my head. Oh, the joys of women. This is the reason why I'm not married, and nor do I plan to be married until this case is solved.

"Lily, Kyra, stop acting so childish. Catching Kira is more important than arguing about handcuffs," Light interrupted.

"Not when we can't even have one ounce of privacy," Kyra argued.

Though, I knew Lily better than anyone here. She didn't want alone time. She'd rather be in a crowd of strangers, than alone in her room. Anyone here would know better.

"Why don't you girls go do something? I'll keep watch here. It should be… interesting.

Normal POV

"Well, I'm glad that's over, huh Lily?"

The two had to go to the bathroom in public for the first time since they were chained together. The two were shopping, trying to take their mind off of the chain, when Kyra had to go to the bathroom really bad. Not like, tell the driver to stop in the bushes bad, like adrenaline pumping into your legs as you run to the closest place bad.

"At least you were in a stall! You didn't have to watch everyone stare at the chain leading to the bathroom! All of their eyes on me, it was terrible!" Lily was pretty embarrassed; they had been chained for a few days now, but hadn't gone out in public. However after 50 days in a prison, the last place Kyra wanted to be was inside. (that and because L and Light just couldn't stand them any longer). So they went out shopping.

"We shouldn't fight, Lily! Shopping together is supposed to be fun! Oh! Look at that sweater!" She ran to the sweater, but all she did was land on her butt as Lily didn't budge. "Hey, what gives? You're the one who usually runs to the shops! And besides, you aren't the kind who gets left behind. You hate being by yourself…"

Lily looked really creeped out, she was staring at a car for a good long while. Finally she spoke up.

"That car's following me…"

"You mean us… lol. You don't know what you're talking about. Do you know how many black cars there are in this area of Japan?"

"How many black cars with shaded windows and the licence plate THX 1138 are in this area of Japan?" (Kudos to those who know what that's a reference to. Go George Lucas!)

"…I don't know…"

"It's one Kyra. You can only have one car in this area that's completely black and has the same licence plate. Now come on, we're finding out what's up."

"Okay… It's probably Ryuuzaki spying on us." Lily was fairly sure Kyra's assumption was correct, but something was up… she could just feel it.

"Hey is that you, L-I mean Ryuuzaki…" Kyra was still getting used to call him that.

The voice inside was very muffled, so it was hard to tell the voice, "Yes, it's me. Can you come in to car for a second and close the door?"

"Okay, I'm coming in, is it just you and Light?"

"Hmm? Yes, it's just us."

Kyra got into the car without complaining, thinking that if they had been spying and didn't see anything suspicious, maybe they'd be separated.

"Wait… Kyra…" They were both inside, when the door was closed and locked, and a voice that wasn't Ryuuzaki's spoke,

"Oi, ladies."

"Kyra, neither L nor Light have a driver's license…"

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but at least there is a cliffhanger! That means the next chapter should be extra-long! I'll work on it even more. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is chapter 10 I believe. Oh wow! The double digits! YAY! Things are going by really fast. So, here it is!

Normal POV

"Hey, Lily, remember when I said "I don't think things could get any worse, God must hate my guts, if he exists that is." Well I think I jinxed myself. Maybe God does exist… just waiting to torture me any chance he gets. Lol."

"Well, it could be worse. At least Krozo is a little nice, instead of a jackass. He was blackmailed into doing this after all."

Krozo was the name, or alias at least, of the guy in the black car that kidnapped the two of them. He wasn't a mean guy. He was actually a great detective, one who rivals L. That's how he found out about the L/Light Lily/Kyra chain thing that was going on. He was a bit of a flirt as well, and proved that early in the excruciatingly long car ride to his boss. As mentioned above, he was blackmailed and/or threatened to be part of a mafia. A mafia who happened to have a 'second Kira' as he told the two,

"_Are you allowed to tell us that kind of information?" Lily asked, _

"_Cuz if you plan on breaking rules, you could just let us go, right?" Kyra asked, almost sarcastically_

"_You'd have found out as soon as we got there anyways. She kidnapped you to find out if either of you were the first Kira. She needed my detective skills for that, because I'm that pro. I actually suspected you both, and the fact that the two of you are chained together only made it easier. Poor __L, a__ great decision working against him, Hahaha!" _

Kyra finally asked the question she'd wanted to ask forever, "How much longer 'till we get there?"

Lily interrupted, "I don't want to get there! This whole, "meeting Kira" thing scares me! I'd prefer to stay in the car forever!"

Krozo's POV

Oh wow, Hoshi's gonna regret kidnapping these two. She'll hate them right away. I know she was planning on kidnapping Light "Light is so sexy" she says. Whatever. Lily's the one who's good looking. I just hope Hoshi realizes she won't get a date with Light after kidnapping his sister… I also wonder why Hoshi went through the trouble of ACTUALLY kidnapping them… I guess if one of them IS Kira then she wants to rub it in their face. And I guess taking Light would be rather difficult, being attached to L after all.

"We'll get there in about a five hour trip. Will you argue like this the whole way there? I don't mind too much, I find it entertaining. However, da boss lady… well, just don't argue like that while you're there."

"Whatever, like that's possible."

"Well, if you do, she'll probably gag you, scratch that, she'll beat the shit out of you. I don't want your beautiful faces to get maimed, so please don't argue, for me?

You could hear Kyra say under her breath, "This is gonna be a loooong car ride. Thank God. Hoshi sounds like a real b*tch…"

*Light's POV*

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, when are Lily and Kyra coming back? They've been gone for quite some time now."

"They're women after all. Shopping is their passion." He popped a strawberry in his mouth, and returned to his work. He didn't seem worried at all. He just let it go right past him.

"Yes, I know but they've been gone for a while." I was beginning to worry about the two girls who argued constantly. I was missing their constant screaming and bickering. This hotel felt vacant, empty.

"As I said, Light, women can shop forever. We have nothing to worry about."  
>I hope he was right…<p>

*L's POV*

Light was worrying about Lily and Kyra for nothing. If anything happened to them, I'm sure they'd be able to handle it by themselves. They had each other, and two was better than one.

I really had no doubts in the two girls. They were both quite feisty. Kyra DID get kidnapped by the task force without struggling too much though. That's the part I didn't understand.

I shrugged off the pang of worry, and returned to my work. I knew the girls could handle themselves if anything happened. They were… capable.

"Light, you don't need to worry about your little sister. She can handle herself. She isn't so little anymore," I told him.

The brown haired teen before me nodded. "Lily can hold her own, and so can Kyra, but I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

Light was quite the worrier when it came to the entity of his sister. But Kyra was a girl who he also became close to due to her constant presence. He couldn't help but worry about both of them. They both had become part of his family, although Lily was already part of it.

I nibbled on my thumb as I thought about the current situation. The clock ticked in my ear, and the entire room was almost silent. It was as if you could hear a pin drop, and once it dropped you could locate exactly where it landed. That was the magnitude of silence in this room. To be honest, I didn't like it one bit…

I turned around, and poked my head over the chair I was placed on. Everyone was doing the same work that I was. They were going over paperwork, and drinking coffee… mostly drinking coffee. There was a lot to do around here. Papers weren't the only thing to look at.

I shrugged off that idea and returned my vision to the screens before me. No suspicious activity going on. The clock ticked slowly, but my mind kept going. Something about this day just had my mind running on nothing but questions. Were Kyra and Lily still shopping? Did they go back to the Yagami home for something? Well, only time would tell… 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi! Here is chapter eleven I believe. The story will be speeding up. I encourage you readers to read and review, because it gets us on the right track if we aren't on the right one. So, here is chapter eleven! Oh, before I forget, this chapter was not mine. I have to disclaim it. My co-author wrote it. So NOW here it is. :D

The next day

"Okay, Ryuuzaki, you said they were alright! Why the hell are they not back here? I don't think anyone can shop for 12 hours! It's just not possible." Light was screaming at L, his thoughts full of Lily, with a little fraction for Kyra. Lily and Kyra weren't seen anywhere for quite a while.

"Calm down, Light, I sent a few people to go look for them at 10:00 pm last night, after you went asleep early."

"That only makes me worry more! If you sent someone looking for them 5 hours ago they should've been found by now! Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know. It's suspicious for them to disappear as soon as they go out in public for the first time…"

"You aren't suspecting both Kyra and Lily of being Kira, are you? That isn't possible!"

"Calm down. Sheesh, I said _it_ was suspicious not _they_ were suspicious."

"Oh, so they aren't suspects…?"

"I never said that."

"YOU ARE SO CONFUSING!" He punched Ryuuzaki in the face as he hit him at the same time. Matsuda came running in.

"Calm down, guys! I was just about to tell you we had a lead! Some people saw two chained girls get into a black car yesterday!"

There was a bit of silence between the three of them, as Light took his fist off of Ryuuzaki's face and used that hand to rub the bruise forming on his own noggin.

"Start looking for any other information you can get about this. Where are the people who saw them?"

"They are here, in the lobby, they said they want to know why it's so important and why they aren't in a police station if that was a kidnapping, stuff like that."

"Tell them it's the Kira investigation, and the two who were chained are vital to the case, nothing more. You said they, how many of them are there?"

"Two, they were on a date at the time…"

Matsuda went downstairs, while Ryuuzaki thought about how stressed he was. There were two other girls, however, who were even more stressed as they were (thankfully) hours late meeting Hoshi.

Somewhere hours away from the Task Force…

"How do you get lost for more than FIVE hours? That doesn't make any sense!" Hoshi was screaming at Krozo, who did indeed get very lost. Now whether or not he did it on purpose, turning the wrong way right after Lily expressed the wish of not meeting Hoshi, is only known to Krozo himself.

"Japan is very confusing, okay?"

"You're one of the smartest people in the world, right near L! You shouldn't get confused!"

"It's different from America, it's not like I did it on purpose!"

"No shit Sherlock! Of course it's different from America! You probably just wanted some alone time with the hostages you stupid flirt! Those two could be Kira! Where are they anyway?"

Krozo looked kind of smug, and said "Probably so busy fighting, they don't realize that the car door is unlocked."

"WHAT!" Hoshi ran out to the car, "F*ck you Krozo!"

"Moron. The car is locked. Language, though Hoshi, language.

At the car.

Lily was looking like she would wet herself, "Kira's gonna kill us! Kyra there's no need to freak out, you'll be fine. And we shouldn't be separated or anything."

"I've been through this already, because someone put me through this already."

"I don't regret it."

"STAY INSIDE THE CAR! I HAVE A GUN!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kira. Now don't try anything funny."

"Why do you need a gun then?"

"Don't question me! Get out of the car and put your hands where I can see them!"

Later after a lot of death threats and back talk, the two were not only chained to each other, but to the wall as well,

"Now, touch this piece of paper. It is the reason you are here, after all."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi readers! Sorry for the absence! I am back, and writing more! :D I hope you all like the upcoming chapter, but more importantly this chapter! :3 Here's number 12!

"Alright, that little scenario is over, now touch this piece of paper, it's the reason you are here after all."

Kyra's POV

Is this girl a nut? Psycho, Loony, over-the-top, dropped as a kid or something? Who KIDNAPS not only one of L's detectives, but also his suspect, just to have them touch a piece of paper! It makes no sense. This is just a dream. I fell asleep in the car; Lily fed me some crazy marshmallow or something around those lines. Soon I'll wake up, I'll be at the real hide out, and with some different psycho that makes a lot more sense…

"Owwww! What did you go and do that for?" Hoshi just hit me! Why?

"You didn't give me an answer." Smug little…

"May I mention that I warned you about this in the car?" Both Krozo and Hoshi are going to hell someday… whether it's real or not.

"Fine! Just touch me with the damn piece of paper. It's not like paper can kill me…"

"I would have touched you with it anyway… close your eyes."

"Huh?" I closed my eyes, waiting for Lily to say something; she must be talking with Krozo the bozo.

I was touched with the paper, rubbed on the forehead with it more specifically, nothing special. I heard Hoshi curse in the background, something about me not being Kira, although her version was a lot less clean, she has my dirty mouth 4 times over. How was this supposed to prove I'm Kira? Is Kira allergic to paper? Whatever, I'm opening my eyes, 3, 2,1…

"GAHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL? IT'S A MONSTER! HELLLP!" Oh my god, it's a monster, I'm gonna die!

"Kyra, there's nothing there…" Is Lily blind or something?

"Uhh, ya there is, it's right there! That thing! It's kind of hard to miss, it looks like the Joker, Princess Kraehe and a demon bat had a kid!"

"I can't believe it Kyra, you've snapped for real. Not only are you seeing things, but you also forgot that threesomes can't have kids! I guess those 50 days of prison have finally caught up with you.

Damn you Lily! It's real! "I am not crazy! You can see it too!"

"No I can't, you can't see it either, can you Krozo?"

I had no care to hear what Mr. Bozo had to say to me, but one voice I heard would be enough to make me run all the way to taskforce if I wasn't chained…

"Hello, I'm Ryuuk, a shinigami, nice to meet you."

"Oh my god it talked! I don't care what your name is, just shut up! You're making me look like a schizophrenic!"

"Yep." I heard Lily talking under her breath, "Finally caught up with her…"

*Lily's POV*

Kyra was seeing things for sure. There was nothing there! I mean, I wasn't usually one to call someone out for being crazy, but she was sure acting that way!

Hoshi had that slip of paper in her hands. Kyra started hallucinating once she was touched with it. I deduced it had something to do with the paper. Any person could figure that out, right?

She came closer to me with that fragment of paper, and I slunk back a bit. If this was the tool that they used to make Kyra so disoriented, then I didn't want to be touched with it.

I had one question on my mind, one that I had to ask… "How will being touched by this paper prove whether or not we're Kira?" I mean, I knew I clearly wasn't that murderous, lame excuse for a human. I proved that by being loyal to L, but maybe that wasn't enough for them.

The female before me pursed her lips together. "I don't know. Why don't you find out?" The mischievousness dripped from her voice heavily. You could hear it. She was definitely up to something.

I nodded slowly and allowed her to take the same procedure as she did with Kyra. The paper was grazed against my forehead, and the outline of a being appeared. The space was filled and it was what looked like nothing I'd imagined.

A slight yelp left my lips, as I jumped back. "W-What is that?" I screeched.  
>"You see it now?" Kyra questioned, turning her eyes to me.<p>

I nodded furiously, wishing I hadn't seen the beast. How did IT have anything to do with Kira?

I took glance at Kyra, meeting her eyes. Now I knew what she was screaming about. I still can't believe it myself.

"What's its name?" I asked her in a whisper.  
>"I think it was Ryuuk. He said something about being a shinigami," Kyra told me.<p>

I nodded. That was something to keep in mind. L would like to know these things. I didn't exactly know what a shinigami was, except that Ryuuk was one of them. Maybe the task force knew something. Hell, maybe Light even knew something. I'd need to keep this in the back of my mind.

Hoshi was talking to Krozo about something. Now was time to buy some time.

*L's POV*

I nibbled on my thumb a bit nervously. The men I sent out still haven't found Lily or Kyra. I deduced they were fine though. Those two were strong together. It'd take a lot more than the normal to break their barrier.

The problem here at the task force HQ was Light… He didn't have enough confidence in his sister. He thought she still a child. Weak, limp, and dependent. She was a woman now though. She could take care of herself. She was strong and independent. Light was being far too foolish, thinking that way.  
>"Don't worry about your sister, Light. She's got Kyra with her. And if they get hurt, I take full responsibility," I stated, shoving a forkful of strawberry shortcake in my mouth while staring at a TV screen with clips of a recent Kira murder victim.<p>

The brunette male was pacing around the room as I kept my odd composure. "It's been more than enough hours! Don't you have any idea who might have taken them?"  
>I licked the icing clean off my strawberry, and turned towards Light. "There was that suspicious black car. That is vital evidence to finding these two girls." Could that car owned by some sort of high-up in the government? Is it that type of black car?<p>

Matsuda glanced over at me from his seat, but quickly looked down. He was the one who delivered the information in the first place. We're adding to it.

Whatever the case, we don't have much time. Finding these girls is essential. I comprehended it had something to do with Kira from the very beginning. I intend to get to the bottom of it.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi! We're back, and updating again. This is chapter thirteen. Enjoy ^^

*Light's POV*

I watched as Ryuuzaki meticulously studied the video of the girls getting into the car over and over again.

"What're you doing?" I finally decided to ask, once I calmed myself down.

"Nothing in particular," he answered simply. He turned towards me with a look I couldn't quite explain in his eyes. "Once the girls went missing, I had a broadcast placed on several news stations all over Japan. We haven't yet received any calls to an extended phone number, but if anyone sights them, they'll call. Watari will then inform us of that."

So he made me worry when he actually had the situation under control? That's what he does best. I shouldn't be surprised.

I skimmed over the entire room, and saw Watari sitting at his desk by the phone. I guess when a call came in; they'd be transferring it over to his line. That means I'd be waiting impatiently until that ring came.

Though, before I could finish my thoughts, the phone sounded, and Watari answered. The heads of the task force members popped up from their paper work, and stared at the elder man as he nodded his head. He covered the mouthpiece with his hand, and glanced at Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki, an anonymous caller states they spotted the two girls hours from here."

"Write down the exact location for me please, Watari."  
>The man nodded, and scrawled the information on a piece of paper. He handed it to his so-called superior and he glanced over it cautiously.<p>

"Their captors seem intelligent enough not to keep them in the area. We have to be hasty about this." He nibbled on his thumb, and yanked on the chain that held us together. "Time is running out."

Lily's POV

Well we've only been here about a day; maybe less if you exclude the car ride. Luckily I got to stay with Kyra or else I would've lost my mind. Especially whenever Ryuuk talks to me, whenever I see him we both get sort of frightened, but he's a lot better than I thought he would be when Hoshi first touched me with the super paper. It was very surreal, like talking in a dream, even though it should be weird, your sleeping mind tells you its completely normal.

"Hey, Lily, sorry about this whole thing, I think I can get you out of it though. So just sit tight, okay."

Krozo sure is nice to try to get us out. I can't wait for me and Kyra to FINALLY get out of here. It's going to be so awesome. And if Ryuzaki gets a chance to interrogate Krozo and Hoshi, we might be able to prove Kyra's innocence through the creepy paper! Maybe being kidnapped wasn't too bad, if it'll prove her innocence. I still feel so bad, being part of the taskforce that suspects her and Light. If she has more of that paper it can prove Light's innocence too! Then I can get back to hating Kira with all my heart and without doubt. And although I said being kidnapped wasn't all that bad…

"Krozo! I'm sooooo hungry! Can you get us something to eat?"

"Fine, but only you get some, not Kyra."

Kyra looked shocked, "WHAT? WHY?"

"I don't like you. You called me a bozo."

"Uhh, in Kyra's native language bozo means a really kind person…" Here I was lying for my friend's sake, I'm so kind…

"Ya, it means kind, charitable, give food to hostages' kind of people. So please?"

"No."

He walked away, probably to sneak some food. Only for me though apparently…

"Man, I thought being locked up with L was bad… at least he fed me twice a day and didn't point a gun at my head when I said something sarcastic… Hey, Lily you okay? Whenever I mention L you clutch that pendant of yours."

Wow, Kyra noticed that…?

"He just reminds me of my 5 years in England. I don't think I went to the same orphanage as him though, the orphanage I went too until I was brought back here was girls only and catholic… neither seem like Ryuuzaki, Hahaha."

"Why were you in that orphanage anyway? I mean obviously your parents didn't just give you up for five years for no reason. You never talked about it before."

"Well, you know how China has a rule against only having one child? Well, being the chief of the NPA, our dad, although it's hard to believe that he's been in that position for so many years, he has, was warned in advance that the government of Japan was thinking they'd do the same thing. He was worried about Light and I, who at the time, were just twins in our mom's womb, so he took our mom to England to have us. They decided to leave me because the only good orphanage was girls only. The three of them visited me a lot though. I remember at around 4 years old, albeit very vaguely that this kid would come over to our orphanage sometimes. I don't really remember what he looked like, but he taught me so many things in the one year we knew each other, that I became a very brilliant student. When I told him that it was safe for me to go back to Japan, he gave this pendant to me. His smarts and Ryuuzaki's smarts reminded me of each other I suppose."

"Wow, if that rule went off, my little brother would never have been born and you'd still be off in England. I can't believe your family went to visit you, how often did they?"

"I don't remember, I'm sure your family would visit you too you know."

"Maybe… Sometimes I feel like my family hates me… They didn't even visit me when I was arrested."

"L didn't allow them too."

"Did they even protest when he told them 'no'? It's alright though; I've been on bad terms with them for about 2 years."

"Well, then you can tell me, since I told you the things I refused to tell you before? Although I don't know what being kidnapped has to do with sharing, it doesn't matter, just tell me."

"Well, my parents and I went to an amusement park last year. I was seventeen and my brother, you know, Kai, was 14, and my parents said as long as I didn't let him get on the 15 and older rides we didn't have to stay with our parents. We went on a lot of rides, and then, just once we broke our little deal. We lied about Kai's age and went on the ride. It was one of the older ones with the not so great seatbelts. On one of the sharp turns, if I hadn't had been grabbing his arm, he would've flew out because the seatbelt people didn't pull it hard enough. My parents haven't trusted me since."

"Well that really could put you on bad terms with your parents, seriously though, a whole year? Your parents can hold a grudge… It's not like you meant it."

"Well people hold grudges I suppose. I mean look at that stupid Krozo! Not letting me have any food JUST because I called him a bozo, how immature."

Says the one who called him a bozo in the first place…

Where Krozo was actually headed…

"Hoshi, we need to talk."

"Yes, oh wonderful K, what do you need to talk about?"

"If you dislike those two so much, why are they still here? I thought you'd let 'em go or kill them with the death note."

"Well I thought I'd keep these two around since you like them so much…" She grinned, "After all you just lost two very important people to you…"

"Bitch. Die!"

It was very suddenly that he pulled out his revolver and shot her twice in the chest, once for each of the victim's, while wondering why he didn't do it earlier. Very quietly he took the death note, and began to wonder if he should kill anyone else. He kind of liked the feeling of being criminal already. But he was only 20, and wanted someone else to accompany him if he decided to take part in the thing he had only seen and solved, and never taken part of, that is why, as unknowingly a helicopter was landing quite close to the now his, underground vicinity, he smiled, and only wrote one, not two names in the death note.

_Kyra Kitamura_


End file.
